


But You Didn't, Jo

by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling



Series: But You Didn't [3]
Category: Bakuretsu Tenshi | Burst Angel
Genre: Angst, But You Didn't, Inspired by the famous poem, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling/pseuds/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the things Jo never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Didn't, Jo

Remember the day, when we first meet and I nearly died trying to help you?

I thought you’d kill me, but you didn’t.

Remember that day, when I brought up birthdays and made you feel bad?

I thought you’d hate me, but you didn’t.

Remember that day, when I was kidnapped by a giant crow after following you, even though you told me to stay put?

I thought you’d say, “I told you so.”

But you didn’t.

Remember that day, when I filtered with Kyohei to try and make you jealous, and you really did get jealous?

I thought you’d leave me,

But you didn’t.

Remember that day, When you and Miria fought for your lives, and I was in the way?

I thought you’d abandon me,

But you didn’t.

Yes,

there were lots of things you didn’t do.

But you put up with me,

loved me,

protected me.

Yes,

There were a lot of things I wanted to make up to you when you came back from battle,

**But you didn’t.**


End file.
